Harrison Beecher
Harrison Beecher is the father of Tobias Beecher and an attorney portrayed by Edward Herrman. Character summary When Harrison visits his son Tobias Beecher, Tobias gets him to look for Vernon Schillinger's last surviving son, Hank Schillinger, but a few weeks later when Vern gets a visit from Hank, he convinces Hank to kidnap Holly and Gary (Tobias's 2 children). After Gary dies and Holly is traumatized, Beecher sees Italian inmate Chucky Pancamo and orders him to have Gaetano Cincetta kill Hank. Harrison looks into the files about Chris Keller and is not happy about his son going near Keller. He doesn't seem to like Keller. Angus Beecher (brother to Tobias and son to Harrison) brings Holly over to visit but gets stabbed by James Robson under orders from Schillinger, but Angus survives his initial wounding. Tobias tells Harrison and the other family to leave and not get the police involved. When Keller is on Death Row, Harrison does everything to get Keller off of Death Row, even though he doesn't really like him. Harrison also visits Tobias in Unit J where inmate Alvin Yood is at all through his prison life in Oz and then after that in the Corridor Franklin Winthrop stops him and stabs him to death with a ice pick and plants the murder weapon in black inmate Clarence Seroy's cell. Plot summary Season 4 Part I Harrison visits his son Tobias Beecher. Tobias asks his father to look for Hank Schillinger (Vernon Schillinger's last surviving son). Harrison has one the private investigators at his law firm locate Hank. He is successful but finds out that Hank will not visit his father unless there is money involved. Hank then visits his Father, which Vern is thrilled about. When Vern finds out Beecher arranged to find Hank, he thinks Beecher has an agenda. Hank comes again and Schillinger tells Hank he will pay him to kidnap Beecher's children, Holly Beecher and Gary Beecher. Angered, Tobias gets impatient and goes mad. When Harrison looks into Chris Keller's crime on a book from FBI Agent Pierce Taylor (Keller is also Tobias's lover) Harrison is made aware of him going near Keller and is more devastated about Tobias and Chris Keller being involved. Those feelings are put on hold when Hank Schillinger cuts one of Gary's hands off, and delivers it to Tobias in Oz. Soon after Tobias gets the hand, Hank kills Gary under orders from his father. Keller is accused of hiring a guy named Bob "Big Butt" Tolson because Tobias hears this from a Jewish inmate, Eli Zabitz. After that lead becomes a dead end, the FBI and the Beechers learn that Zabitz was paid by Schillinger to lie to Beecher. Instead of having Holly killed too, Schillinger has Hank set her free. When a jury fails to indict Hank because of a legal technicality, Beecher goes to see Chucky Pancamo to have Hank killed. Chucky calls Gaetano Cincetta to kill Hank Schillinger, but when Tobias visits Holly he then changes his mind. He tells Pancamo (the other part of the deal was that Beecher kill Schillinger), Pancamo tells Beecher that Hank Schillinger is already dead and nobody will find his body. Season 4 Part II After Schillinger discovers that his son Hank died, Schillinger gets pissed off. James Robson is ordered to get all of Beecher's family killed so he then goes up to Beecher's younger brother, Angus Beecher, while waiting for Holly and Tobias, and Robson stabs him. Angus survived the stab wound. Harrison says the police should be involved but Tobias tells him not to get the police because he knew Vern would tell the police that he ordered Hank to be killed. Keller steps forward and takes the heat by saying that he ordered Hank to get killed. Schillinger and Beecher call a truce. Robson still suspects Beecher ordered the hit. Season 6 Harrison goes to visit Tobias in Unit J. He is now representing Keller in the Bryce Tibbets case. He visits Keller on death row to discuss the appeal. Keller rhetorically asks Harrison if he doesn't like him, and Harrison is honest and says he finds him despicable. Franklin Winthrop asks Vern Schillinger if he can kill Harrison and be accepted into the Aryan Brotherhood Vern accepts the deal. When Winthrop sees him, he stabs and kills him with an ice pick and frames an inmate named Clarence Seroy. When Keller finds out after he gets off of Death Row he then kills Winthrop in the Unit B storage room. Appearances Season 4, Part I *A Cock and Balls Story *Obituaries *Works of Mercy *Gray Matter Season 4, Part II *Cuts Like a Knife Season 6 *Dead Man Talking Category:Characters Category:The Beecher Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Visitors Category:Schillinger's Victims Category:Characters killed by The Aryans